


I Found You

by rydellon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, OT13 - Relationship - Freeform, Soulmates, im serious its ot13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: au where soulmates have matching ringsafter you fall in love your rings changeto signify a lifelong bond being fulfilled.





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS JUST GETTING INTO SVT SO ITS NOT AS GOOD AS IT COULD BE BUT WHATEVER!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!
> 
> also!! centred line breaks are long time skips while left aligned ones are shorter!!

Seungcheol hadn’t met his soulmate yet.

 

Here he was, at the ripe age of 20, just recently having moved to Seoul for university, and he was so excited.

 

Daegu was smaller than Seoul, and he had never even seen an inkling of anyone having the same ring as him. The promising large population of Seoul gave him hope in finding his soulmate.

 

Luck seemed to be on his side this time as he spotted the small person beside him in his composition class.

 

He was cute, his black hair slicked back from his face, cat-like features reminding him of that one idol group everyone at his old high school was obsessed with. He kind of looked a little pissed off too but in an endearing sort of way. His eyes flickered down to the kid’s ring and he gasped as the identical copy to his own ring stared up at him from the kid’s finger.

 

“Hey,” the kid’s head shot up and he looked at Seungcheol with something that was probably supposed to be intimidating, but was layered over with curiosity.

 

“Is your name Google? Because you’re the answer to everything I’m searching for,” Seungcheol’s face split into a wide grin as all of this kid’s energy went into sending him a glare that has probably intimidated so many people.

 

“I feel so sorry for your soulmate if you ever use a line like that on them,” he turned away from Seungcheol, who’s grin widened impossibly more, eyes shining with amusement.

 

“Well that’s too bad for you then,” he said, holding up his hand, revealing his ring to the other man.

 

The other’s eyes locked on it for a few seconds before he reached for his coffee and took a big swig of it, turning back to Seungcheol after he was done.

 

“I’m Jihoon,” he said, pulling out his phone, “could I get your number?”

 

Seungcheol grabbed the phone, “I’m Seungcheol, and yes you can.”

 

* * *

 

It had been one month since Jihoon had met Seungcheol and, honestly, this was the happiest he had been in his life.

 

Despite Seungcheol and him getting off on the wrong foot (“I was nervous Hoonie, I didn’t know what to say.” “Hyung, we both know that you could talk to a crowd of people in your underwear and not stutter. You just wanted to say that to me.”) they actually got along well.

 

A few days after they met they requested to be moved to the soulmate dorms off of campus, getting a quaint, slightly run down, blue house halfway between campus and the center of downtown Seoul (about a 5 minute walk from the nearest club.)

 

The two hadn’t invited anyone over, using their house as a kind of sanctuary for a few weeks, their little haven, where they could get to know each other better and spend time together, either studying or talking or making out.

 

That’s why Jihoon was surprised to see Seungcheol sitting at their dining room table with some tall kid who was talking animatedly with his hands.

 

“—Can’t wait! You described him so prettily Seungcheol hyung! iI that really how you met him? that’s really cool! More interesting than how we met anyway. I can’t believe--”

 

“Cheol?” Jihoon called out, and both of the people at the table turned around. The stranger was cute, melanin skin and soft features that complimented him nicely.

 

Seungcheol’s face was just showing pure amusement while the other person’s face looked like the actual epitome of happiness.

 

He looked like he was looking at the best thing he had ever seen in his life, like Jihoon was the solution to all his problems. He looked… kind of like an excited puppy.

 

The man turned back to Seungcheol, the look never dropping off his face and exclaimed, “You were right! He is short!”

 

Seungcheol busted out a laugh as Jihoon’s expression turned stormy and he stomped up to the stranger.

 

“Who the fuck are you anyway?” Jihoon asked, looking up at who he was talking to and pointing at him angrily.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, your soulmate! Please take care of me!” Jihoon froze and gestured for the ring to be shown to him, and after the extra confirmation he put his face in his hands and mumbled “Christ we’re two for two,” making Seungcheol and Mingyu giggle.

 

“Nice to meet you Mingyu,” Jihoon lay into Seungcheol and stuck his hand out at Mingyu, who happily took it.

 

Jihoon had a feeling this was gonna go well.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu was rocking on the balls of his feet.

 

It had almost been a month since he met his two other soulmates and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Him and Seungcheol got along immediately and while Jihoon seemed a little intimidating at first (Mingyu quickly learned to not comment on Jihoon’s height) he was actually a softie and Mingyu already loved him to death.

 

He smiled as Jihoon walked out of the little bakery and handed him one of the ice creams he had ordered (chocolate for him and a scoop of lemon and of banana for Jihoon).

 

“Thank you Jihoon!” He grabbed his ice cream from the shorter male and leaned down to kiss him, making Jihoon flush.

 

“Hm, yours tasted good too,” he commented, “maybe I’ll get lemon next time.”

 

Jihoon stuffed his ice cream in his face, slightly embarrassed, making Mingyu giggle.

 

“Uh, excuse me?” a voice asked.

 

Mingyu looked up at the guy and _oh_ he was kinda cute.

 

“Are you using this table?” The man gestured to the empty two person table beside the one they were sitting at.

 

“No, you can take it,” Mingyu said and the guy smiled softly in thanks and dragged the table out a bit, Mingyu’s eyes drifting to his ring.

 

He stood up abruptly, a large smile on his face.

 

“Mingyu what are you—“ Jihoon was cut off by Mingyu grabbing the strangers hands and staring into his eyes.

 

The stranger was visibly taken aback, both by Mingyu’s forwardness and the ecstatic look on Mingyu’s face.

 

“Hey, soulmate!” Mingyu says, and Jihoon stands, the stranger’s face clearing up a bit.

 

“Mingyu,” Jihoon grabs his older boyfriend’s shirt sleeve, “don’t overwhelm him.”

 

He turned to face the stranger, “I’m Jihoon, also your soulmate.”

 

The stranger smiles and Mingyu feels a little stab of _something_ through his heart.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu smiles at him.

 

“We have someone else for you to meet too,” Jihoon says.

 

“We have a fourth soulmate?” Wonwoo asks, and Jihoon smiles softly at the excited tone.

 

“Yeah, his name is Seungcheol, would you…maybe want to meet him?”

 

“Yeah!” Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s hand and him and Jihoon lead him home, towards their fourth soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol was out shopping for his soulmates.

 

His and Jihoon’s house had seemed so big before, with only two people, but felt homier now that they had 4 people living in it.

 

They also had a cook now, and Mingyu demanded that they had food other than Wonwoo and Jihoon’s instant ramen and Seungcheol’s never ending stash of Oreos in the house, handing Seungcheol a shopping list and telling him to go out.

 

He’s pushing the cart through the store and looking at the list that Mingyu handed him at the same time, grabbing things off the shelf and trying to resist the urge to impulse buy around 8 packages of Oreos.

 

He reaches for the last package of macaroni on the shelf when his hand bumps into someone else’s and he flinches back, looking at who just tried to steal his macaroni. (Macaroni is actually scratched out on the list and ‘elbow men’ is written instead in Jihoon’s scratchy 3 am writing).

 

“Oh, sorry, do you think there are any more packages?” the stranger asked, his brown eyes flashing in amusement at the weird cliche he had gotten himself into.

 

Seungcheol looked around to see if he was talking to him but the only other person there was someone else standing behind the man’s cart, frowning as his long hair kept falling into his face as he looked at his phone. Seungcheol’s quick assessment of their rings revealed that they were soulmates.

 

“No, this looks like the only one of this brand left, and the other is more expensive,” Seungcheol noted.

 

The man hummed and Seungcheol’s attention once again flickered to the ring the man was wearing.

 

It was very pretty; silver with a rectangle that was crossed out and...that matched Seungcheol’s to a T.

 

“Joshuji! What’s taking so long it’s just pasta!” The man behind the cart asks and ‘Joshuji’ turns and smiled.

 

“Hey, I’ll take the penne, grab the macaroni,” the man moves to walk away but Seungcheol unfreezes and grabs his sleeve.

 

“Hey, we’re soulmates.” Seungcheol winces at his own forwardness.

 

The man’s face clears up, like the whole world finally makes sense, and took a step towards Seungcheol, brushing the sides of his face with his hands and giving him a smile that could rival the gods themselves.

 

“Shua! C’mon! Stop molesting that guy!” the man smiled and turned to his other soulmate, the big grin still in place on his face.

 

“Jeonghan, he’s our soulmate,” Jeonghan’s face brightened and he abandoned the cart to run up to Seungcheol and take Joshua’s hand.

 

“Hey soulmate, I’m Yoon Jeonghan and this is Hong Jisoo or Joshua,” he stuck out a hand and Seungcheol shook it.

 

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, but I’m not the only person you need to meet,” Seungcheol took in the slight shock and happiness colouring Joshua and Jeonghan’s faces and decided that he was really happy Mingyu decided to cook them homemade mac ‘n cheese this week.

 

* * *

 

It had been four months since they had met Seungcheol and the others, and Jeonghan couldn’t be having more fun.

 

Him and Joshua had stayed in their own soulmate house off campus, Seungcheol moving in with them, letting Jihoon turn his room into a mini studio.

 

Jeonghan had dragged his housemates to a strip club that someone in his psych class had been talking about. It was around a 5 minute walk from Seungcheol’s old soulmate dorm (which was down the street from Joshua and Jeonghan’s house.)

 

The minute they walked in Jeonghan could see what all the hype was about, the dancers on the stage and their twin silver rings that were shining in the light as they danced and teased around the pole on the stage, living up to their reputation and captivating the audience all at once.

 

Joshua and Seungcheol split off to go the bar but Jeonghan was captivated by the performance, pushing to get closer to the front of the stage.

 

He gets there and snatches a few thousand won out of his pocket, sliding it onto the stage in front of one of the dancers like other people are doing. one of the dancers stops for a millisecond, eyes on Jeonghan’s hand, but resumes his dance and finishes the performance as normal.

 

Jeonghan finds his way back to his soulmates, placing himself down on Seungcheol’s right.

 

“They were really good, huh?” Joshua asks and he nods dazedly, kind of tired out.

 

“Yeah, they were. Matching rings too, just like everyone said,” Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

 

He was kind of tired, even though he had no work to do the day had been long and he had spent the last of his energy pushing through the crowd to see the dancers.

 

“Hannie, you ok?” Seungcheol’s touch on his face was soft, caring, and not enough to wake him up.

 

The shouting in mandarin was though.

 

Loud, unfamiliar syllables were being shot through the club and were loud enough to be heard over the music. Around the noise there was whispering and Jeonghan sat up, turning around and rubbing his eyes.

 

The shouting got louder and Jeonghan recognized the two dancers who had mesmerized him marching through the crowd, one being dragged by the other, the one being dragged causing the loud mandarin complaining.

 

The one pulling turned his head and caught sight of Jeonghan, letting go of his partner’s hand and rushing over to Jeonghan, hugging him.

 

Jeonghan was stunned.

 

“Uh, hey,” he said, frozen in his seat.

 

“Hey soulmate,” the other whispered in slightly accented Korean, “I’m Minghao.”

 

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Minghao, the dancer digging his head into Jeonghan’s shoulder.

 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Minghao unburied himself from Jeonghan’s shoulder and looked at Junhui, smiling widely.

 

“I found another one of our soulmates,” Minghao moved his hands down to Jeonghan’s shoulders and looked back at him smiling widely.

 

“Oh, in that case I’m Junhui,” Junhui stretched his hand out and shook Jeonghan’s hand around Minghao.

 

“Actually, we’re Jeonghan’s soulmates too,” Joshua speaks up, and Junhui turns to him and Seungcheol, smiling and holding up his ring for all of them to see.

 

“I guess all five of us match then,” Junhui said, making Seungcheol smile. Minghao and Jeonghan were talking quietly, Minghao having an ever present smile on his face.

 

“Actually, all eight of us match,” Seungcheol tells, and Junhui and Minghao smile, looking forward to meeting all of their soulmates.

 

When they walk out of the club for the night Minghao and Junhui are walking with Jeonghan as Joshua and Seungcheol lead the way to Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Mingyu’s house, thinking about how lucky they are to have found their other pieces.

 

* * *

 

Vernon was having a nice shift that day.

 

No one particularly stunning had come in, and all of the orders so far had been tired university students who couldn’t do more than say “black, large” and use the free wifi.

 

That was until a couple came in.

 

The one with long hair seemed to be completely supporting the one with shorter hair, letting him lean on their shoulder completely.

 

The sight would be funny if Vernon wasn’t tired and not prepared to deal with a tired college student. He hoped that the tired guy’s more awake companion would come up to the counter, but watched in dread as the tired guy sighed loudly and started walking up to the counter.

 

The man stopped at the counter and placed his hands on the counter, looking Vernon straight in the eye and saying “black coffee, one milk...please” in full English.

 

Vernon stopped.

 

He wasn’t really used to hearing English in Korea and the words didn’t instantly register, but apparently he was taking too long to respond, because the man glared at him and lifted his hand, pointing his finger at Vernon and saying “do you not understand,” again in English.

 

Vernon’s eyes locked on the ring on the man’s finger, the familiar pattern staring up at him.

 

He grabbed the man’s hand over the counter and the man protested a bit, asking “hey, what are you doing?” in English.

 

Vernon raised his hand to the man’s eye level and whispered, “we match,” in English.

 

The man seemed to get less tired as he looked at Vernon’s ring.

 

He looked at Vernon in the eye and took the hand that Vernon was grabbing and held it, making Vernon flush and fidget with the buttons on the cash register in front of him.

 

“I’m Joshua, when do you get off?” Joshua asked in Korean, glancing at his name tag, “Vernon.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I get off in a few minutes actually. Nice to meet you soulmate,” Vernon smiled at him, gripping his hand before letting it go.

 

“You’re adorable. Just wait until I introduce you to the others,” Joshua says with a smile.

 

“Wait,” Vernon freezes a bit, “others?”

 

Joshua starts laughing and Vernon swears that at that exact moment he fell in love with Joshua.

 

* * *

 

The walk back from the club was always quiet.

 

It was usually just Minghao and him, no one else came to walk them home when they said they didn’t need to, which Junhui was grateful for. He liked spending time alone with Minghao, holding hands and walking back to the little apartment they owned together.

 

It was quiet most of the time, the only sound being their footsteps and the sounds of cars occasionally rushing down the street, the 12 am traffic not caring for speed limits or safety.

 

It was also dark most of the time, the only light being reflected onto the road by the odd streetlamp that hadn’t stopped working yet.

 

But not that night.

 

The light from the dance studio was almost blinding, and both Minghao and Junhui would’ve rushed past it if not for the sight inside.

 

There was a man dancing, gray sweatpants, a black top and black hair being reflected in the mirror as he danced, both Junhui and Minghao being captivated by the way he moved.

 

He was almost pushing the air out of the way, eyes closed and music plugged in, playing a song Junhui couldn’t hear. the man seemed to move like he was the lightest thing, dancing as if the music came from his body.

 

Junhui was entranced, eyes fixed on the black haired dancer, not being able to release his eyes from the boy’s movements.

 

Suddenly his phone buzzed, breaking him out of his trance.

 

“Jihoon asked where we are,” Minghao said, grabbing his arm. “we can come back tomorrow Huihui, let’s go home for now.”

 

Junhui nodded, asking Minghao if he _promised_ they’d go back tomorrow before letting his soulmate lead him back to their apartment where Jihoon was waiting for them.

 

—

 

“So, we heard you two saw an amazing dancer last night,” Mingyu had forcefully pulled Minghao onto his lap and was blanketing the younger in his arms.

 

Junhui looked at Wonwoo who shrugged, apparently not knowing where Mingyu had heard that from.

 

“Are you going to take us to see them or are we going to have to follow you to where you found them?” Jeonghan asked, leaning his arm on Junhui’s shoulder.

 

“I guess we’ll take a few of you,” Minghao says, still shrouded in Mingyu.

 

About an hour later, Junhui found himself walking down the street towards the dance studio with his other eight soulmates.

 

He’s at the front of the group, holding hands with Seungcheol and Jihoon, leading the way down the street because according to Jeonghan and Mingyu, _if the dancing duo says they’re good, it must be very good_.

 

They finally approach the studio, Junhui stalling in front of the glass, his soulmates forming a sort of crowd behind him, causing havoc to the rest of the foot traffic on the sidewalk.

 

The black haired man was there again, dancing as if nothing else mattered in the world.

 

The lights in the studio weren’t on, the man was instead using the natural light coming from the sun to illuminate his studio and dance floor.

 

He was wearing mid-knee black capris that looked ridiculously comfortable and a grey top that had some sort of logo on it.

 

Junhui felt Jihoon slip between him and Seungcheol and watches the shorter squint for a second before he grips Seungcheol’s arm, causing the older to look down in question, Jihoon pointing and _oh that’s what that was_.

 

The logo on the shirt was the same one that was printed on their rings, the cross with the letters and the triangle. The silver glint on the man’s finger only confirmed Jihoon’s theory.

 

Junhui and Seungcheol turned around to see a transfixed sea of faces staring at the man behind the glass, watching him dance to invisible music.

 

“Everyone!” Seungcheol announced, “we’re going inside!”

 

There was scattered cheering, most wondering what had prompted the sudden decision to change their location to inside of the amazing man’s dance studio.

 

They start filing in, one by one until they were all almost in the little studio, the small bell that rang upon their entry not loud enough to be heard over the music that was blasting throughout the little studio.

 

Everything was going fine until Mingyu (last in line because he was at the back of the crowd in front of the studio) tripped over the door frame and fell into Wonwoo, causing him to bump into each other and someone (Jeonghan) cried out as all of them stumble a few steps forward.

 

Jihoon, having avoided the whole tripping fiasco, was the first person the dancer saw.

 

Jihoon was frozen, floored by the sheer beauty of the dancer, his almond eyes and his black hair and everything on his face just seemed to _fit_.

 

It was stunning.

 

The dancer shot him a look like _what are you doing here_ and Jihoon, in his shock, grabbed the ring hand of the person closest to him (Wonwoo) and raised it up for the stunning dancer to see.

 

Someone paused the music just as the dancer spotted the ring and raked his eyes across the crowd, spotting the rings on all of them.

 

His eyes flew back to Jihoon (and Junhui, as the taller had somehow gravitated to Jihoon’s side) and he smiled widely, the corners of his mouth turning up.

 

Jihoon can swear the emotion that shoots through him isn’t real.

 

When he gets his senses about him he can feel Junhui and someone else (most likely Joshua and/or Wonwoo) gripping his arms tightly.

 

He feels like him and his soulmates have some sort of mental link at this exact moment, the exact same thought running through their heads.

 

_Goddamn, we’re lucky._

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung just wanted to go out for coffee with one of his soulmates.

 

Joshua was sitting at their usual table (back corner of the small coffee shop that was far enough away from campus to not have prices that were over the top) and Soonyoung was getting his order but, just like his boyfriends were a while ago, he was a bit clumsy.

 

He tripped over a bump in the carpet, stumbling and spilling his drink over the nice pristine white shirt of another customer in the shop they were in.

 

He heard Joshua burst out laughing but that faded into background noise as he heard the hiss of pain from the stranger and the fact that he had _spilled two cups of hot coffee on someone_ just sunk in.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god! I’m so sorry oh my god what the _fuck_ were you thinking Soonyoung, oh god get him some towels or something,” he mumbled to himself.

 

The stranger laughed and Soonyoung looked up at him, finally taking in the features of the man he had bumped into.

 

Holy shit he was hot.

 

Soonyoung panicked for real as he glanced into the man’s beautiful face and stunning dark brown eyes, reaching back to the table and grasping for napkins.

 

“Oh my god, I’m seriously so sorry, so so sorry, literally so so sorry,” Soonyoung dabbed at his chest with the napkins, doing it for a few seconds before the stranger froze and he realized that he was touching this stranger without his permission and he stumbled back, apologizing more profusely than before.

 

He could still hear Joshua laughing, but was more focused on the panic racing through him at the fact that he totally just embarrassed himself in front of a hot stranger.

 

The man was looking at him weirdly and Soonyoung looked back as the man’s face split into a smile.

 

“Hello soulmate,” the man said, and held up his hand, revealing the ring that matched Soonyoung’s.

 

Soonyoung froze and smiled widely at him, Soonyoung watching him slowly smile in shock, Soonyoung’s wide, beautiful smile stunning him.

 

“I’m so happy to have met you!” Soonyoung grabs the other man’s hands, “I’m Soonyoung.”

 

“I’m Seokmin,” Seokmin says, “do you want to go out for dinner tonight, I’d love to get to know you better.”

 

“I don’t think you could take on that bill by yourself,” Seokmin’s face twisted into confusion and Soonyoung smiled softly at him.

 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and saw Joshua stick his hand out for Seokmin to shake.

 

Seokmin reluctantly lets go of one of Soonyoung’s hands and shakes Joshua’s, the older male smiling.

 

“Hi, I’m Hong Jisoo, Soonyoung’s boyfriend,” Seokmin’s face twists and Soonyoung laughs.

 

“I didn’t get it in but we have 8 other soulmates. Shua, Jisoo, is one of them,” Seokmin’s face goes slack and he gazes at Joshua in shock for a second before tackle hugging him, or doing his best since he tried from a standing position.

 

Joshua stumbles and Soonyoung laughs at the happy look on Seokmin and Joshua’s faces, knowing at that moment that Seokmin would fit in with them perfectly.

 

* * *

 

Lee Chan was a quiet kid.

 

On all of his report cards it has said that _he’s a good worker, he just needs to be more vocal with his ideas_.

 

And really, he was quite extroverted, just with people he was close with.

 

Which is why he hadn’t talked to Choi Seungcheol the entire year and a half (ish) that he had been crushing on him.

 

He had watched Seungcheol accumulate soulmates, seeing him walk out of his composition class deep in conversation with the short blonde musical genius he knew only as ‘Woozi’ from his campus reputation.

 

He watched Seungcheol get more soulmates slowly, the tall human puppy, the kind of emo looking softie, the double trouble duo, the two talented dancers from the club (he could confess to having bought a dance from one of them once, even though he technically wasn’t supposed to be in the club), the Titanic actor looking guy (Chan had better things to remember than actor names), the one who owned the dance studio, and the human ray of sunshine, whose names he had learnt from the various people on campus and from overhearing a few conversations.

 

He had figured his Chances with Seungcheol were ruined from the moment he met Jihoon, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look from afar…

 

Ok, _maybe_ Chan had a little more than a crush on Seungcheol but that was it, a little infatuation…that had already lasted a year and a half.

 

Chan didn’t look as up he walked down the path outside of the sciences building, eyes on the ground, twisting his ring hiking his bag up his shoulder.

 

He then proceeded to have his soulmate ring fall off.

 

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, pausing to bend down and pick it up

 

“Ow!” someone exclaimed as they bumped into him, making Chan freeze.

 

He knew that voice.

 

He snatched his ring up and stood up, facing the person who bumped into him.

 

“Oh, Chan right? You have a class with Hansol?”

 

Chan nodded, in shock from being face to face with his longtime crush, Choi Seungcheol, and one of his soulmates (Yoon Jeonghan, Chan recognized the hair easily).

 

“Are—are you ok?” Chan stuttered out, flushing slightly when he looked Seungcheol in the eye and slipping the ring back onto his finger.

 

“Yeah I am, thanks for asking,” Seungcheol smiles and Chan feels a blush go up his neck, colouring his ears and a bit of his face.

 

He twists the ring to its original position and is about to stutter out a _that’s good_ when he hears a gasp come from Jeonghan, the male grabbing Seungcheol’s arm.

 

“Cheollie, look at his ring he’s our soulmate!” Jeonghan exclaims, gently grabbing Chan’s hand to show Seungcheol while revealing his own ring to Chan.

 

Chan gasped and looked to Seungcheol’s hand.

 

“Oh, look at how cute he is!” Jeonghan cooed, “you’re like a little baby!” Chan frowned at that.

 

Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol, excitement written all over his face.

 

“Isn’t he cute Cheol?”

 

Chan looked to Seungcheol, who smiled softly at him, “yeah, he's pretty cute.”

 

Chan whispered a small “oh my god” under his breath, making Jeonghan and Seungcheol laugh.

 

—

 

It’s only a week later when Chan meets his other 9 soulmates, Seungcheol texting him an address.

 

The house is about 5 minutes away from the club that he knows Minghao and Junhui work at and he gets there easily, his dorm only being about a 10 minute bus ride away from the house.

 

“Chan! Come in!” Jeonghan invites him into the house and Chan walks in, taking off his shoes and heading to the living room where his 11 soulmates are sitting.

 

“Everyone, this is Chan,” Jeonghan gestures at him from his spot on Seokmin’s lap, everyone's eyes landing on Chan and making him anxious, causing him to fidget with his ring.

 

“Ah, he really is cute,” Joshua speaks up, causing Chan to flush and everyone to coo.

 

“I’m just glad I’m not the youngest anymore,” says Vernon, causing Minghao to pinch his thigh and Chan to laugh.

 

“You’re only a year older than me hyung,” Chan says, and Mingyu bounces up, going to hug him.

 

Chan freezes for a second before melting into the taller’s hug.

 

“Welcome to us Chan,” Mingyu says, and Chan can’t help but feel immeasurably happy but also like something was still missing.

 

He just couldn’t figure it out.

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan wasn’t the type to go out that often.

 

He preferred being in the comfort of his room and watching dramas that made him go through more ice cream in one night then a normal human should go through in their whole life span.

 

But, he did move to Seoul to meet people (2 years ago) and was going to have to enjoy himself in other ways than just eating ice cream and crying over Strong Woman Bong-soon for the 5th time, so he decided to go out to a bar.

 

He was already totally drunk (it wasn’t his fault he was a lightweight) and decided, in his violently inebriated state of mind that he was going to go dancing.

 

Now, Seungkwan, by nature, only really knew the odd girl group dance and couldn’t dance on his own for shit, but after assessing what was happening on the dance floor, he realized that he only really had to grind on someone or bob to the music and he would fit right in to the crowd, so he decided to go for it.

 

He slips into the crowd and someone shows up at his back, pressing against him and grasping his hips. He goes along with it, pressing back to the beat of the loud EDM blasting through the club.

 

Seungkwan tilts his head back and catches sight of the best face he’s seen in a long, long while, gasping slightly as the man in question grips him tighter.

 

He turns around to face him and presses their faces close, the guy smiling at the proximity and Seungkwan linking their hands, pressing closer to the hot stranger, all doubts of _what the actual fuck is he doing_ erased from his mind.

 

He raised their hands and the other man stopped moving, making Seungkwan stop too.

 

“Hey, why’d you stop,” Seungkwan wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck and leaned closer to him. The stranger smiled at him and pulled his hand up, showing Seungkwan his ring, Seungkwan’s eyes focusing on the smile (beautiful, stunning, showstopping), and the ring on his finger, alternating until he realized that, “oh, we match.”

 

The stranger smiled widely, “I’m Hansol, I think some people want to meet you.”

 

Seungkwan let Hansol pull him out of the club, ignoring the stranger danger rule in his drunk state, walking to an apartment about five minutes away from the club with his new soulmate.

 

“Hey, where are you taking me?” Seungkwan asks as he’s being pulled up the walkway to a foreign house.

 

Hansol turns to look at him and smiles at him, “to meet your soulmates,” and pushes the door open, leading Seungkwan to his new life.

 

* * *

 

Three months later Hansol’s ring morphs from the silver to a white gold band with fourteen sides, one having a diamond in it.

 

He holds it up for all of them to see and they all look at Seungkwan, who flushes and stuffs his face with another serving of eggs.

 

They all smile and Junhui and Wonwoo grab Seungkwan’s hand and thigh, making him flush in embarrassment. Their little group was finally complete, they had found their missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed aha!! we stan fics written last year


End file.
